User blog:CuboonoP/Editing Guide
Please refer to this editing guide for adding new content to the Wikia. Any edits not made in accordance with this guide may be reverted. General Notes * If you leave a page unfinished, please mark it with a tag. * Correct information, correct spelling and grammar are vital. * Please leave a summary of your edits in the box provided. While admins can check what you edited using the diff tool, this makes things easier. * Information must be relevant and written by you. Please do not copy things from other places, unless it's a translation. ** When using images from the Japanese wiki, make sure to credit them. When New News Comes Out or Version Updates Release Whenever news about upcoming game content appears on the official Twitter, or an actual version update occurs, please edit Template:MainPageNews with the information. After a while, cut out older news in favor of newer news. * When a version update comes out, please also update the Version History page. When a New Song Comes Out For any new song that comes out, please add a new page to the wiki named that song's name: * Correct: page named "Harutopia ~Utopia of Spring~" * Incorrect: page named "Metallic Punisher (Song)" (this will be reflected in the page's title and look awkward) Unfortunately, due to Wikia's naming restrictions, pages can't start with lowercase letters. This means, in cases like cyanine, the name will still appear capitalized even when it shouldn't be. However, you can get around this by using a command like this: . Internally the page will still be capitalized, but when you view it, it will be correct. The first thing on the page should be the Song template. You can refer to that page for how to use it. A few things are of particular note: * All categories are automatically generated by the template--'you don't need to add categories to the page manually.' * The artist parameters might get a little hairy. If there is a single artist: ** If their name is in English already, just use the Artist parameter. ** If their name is in Japanese, use the Artist parameter in the following way: "JAPANESE (ENGLISH)". Then, add an Artist Link parameter that is just the ENGLISH name. Also add an ArtistCat1 parameter with also just the ENGLISH name. (See example: Clotho and the stargazer) * If there are multiple artists: ** For the Artist field, use Japanese, then English in parentheses, as above. Use a Compound Artist Link parameter to manually link parts of it to different parts of the Artists page. Use ArtistCat1/ArtistCat2 etc. for categories. (See examples: Lost Civilization (both names English), Next to you (one English one Japanese). You can copy and paste these templates if it's confusing based on what you need to do. * For the illustrator, if they're not listed in-game but the artist is known, use a reference (like on Sayonara Hatsukoi's page) * Please place a command at the top of the page to prevent a table of contents from appearing. Start the braces for the Song template on the same line, too, so it doesn't get pushed down on the page. (See Sayonara Hatsukoi for an example of this) After that, the page's sections should go in this order: * Official Sound - Use a SoundCloud embedded link if available (eg. Sayonara Hatsukoi) or a YouTube official video if not (eg. Kanagawa Cyber Culvert) * Strategy (with subsections for difficulties) * Videos (with subsections for difficulties if other videos are present) * Trivia * Lyrics * Song Data * References For the song art: * The album art's filename should be the song's name. Please don't get fancy with these names; just use things like Lucifer.png or Snow White.jpg. (Wikia will automatically add underscores.) In addition, the category for these images should be set to Album Art. Other notes: * Please do not add song pages of songs that are not out yet or are not in the game at all. Things to update when new songs are added * Song list pages ** Songs by Artist - add the song to its relevant artist subheading (and create a new subheading if the artist hasn't contributed to Arcaea before). Do this for each artist who worked on the song; if it's a collaboration, note it in the Notes column. ** Songs by Level - add all three difficulties of the song to the appropriate difficulty subheading tables and update the counts in the subheader ** Songs by Date - add a new row to the bottom of the list ** The page for the song's pack - if it's not in a new pack, it'll be in Arcaea or Memory Archive, so update the appropriate one with information. The info will be transcluded on the Songs by Pack page automatically, so you don't need to worry about editing that page. * Add the category for the artist if the artist is new. This should be easy if you included the category on the song page; simply click on it, click "Create Page," and copy this into the contents: This category includes all songs by . Category:Artists If the song is a collaboration work, each artist should get their own category. For example, Arch and n3pu both have their own categories, even though they both only worked on Evoltex (poppi'n mix). (See above for how to do this in the Song template.) When a New Song Pack Comes Out * In addition to the above, which need to be updated on a song-by-song basis, please do the following to create a new song pack: ** Create a new page for the song pack with the same name. If it's a collaboration, name it X Collaboration, such as Lanota Collaboration or Dynamix Collaboration. ** Copy the contents from another song pack page to the new one and edit all the information. ** Create a new subheading in Songs by Pack that transcludes the appropriate page (see the other subheaders for examples, just repeat that) ** Create a new category in the Category:Song Packs category and link all individual songs in the pack to it. When a New Partner is Added * Create a new page for the Partner ** Copy the contents from another Partner page to the new one and edit all the information ** On the Partners page, add the new Partner to the table (check the other columns for examples) and update the skill explanation section above it if needed * The main image in the infobox should be the diamond mugshot image from the game. The image at the bottom should be the art from the game resized to 50% and with transparent areas cropped out. Category Structure This is the category structure for the wiki. If you're not sure how to categorize something, please reference this. * Browse - The top-level category, mainly consisting of other categories and the front page. ** Songs - A category containing both lists of songs and individual song pages. Any list pages should be categorized as - (meaning, -). This way, they'll all appear before the rest of the songs on the category page. *** Song Lists - Contains any pages that are lists of songs (except individual song pack pages). *** Song Packs - This subcategory contains all song pack pages (like Dynamix Collaboration and Vicious Labyrinth). *** Songs by Pack - This subcategory contains a subcategory for every pack, which includes every song in that pack. *** Songs by Level - This subcategory contains a subcategory for every song difficulty level in the game, separated by Past/Present/Future. *** Songs by Side - Contains subcategories for Light and Conflict songs. *** Songs needing extra fingers - Contains any songs that need extra fingers at some point in the song (for now just conflict and Grievous Lady). *** Songs by Background - Contains a subcategory for each song background, which includes every song with that background. ** Artists - A category containing individual artist subcategories. Each of these subcategories consists of all the songs that artist has contributed to. Please see above (the Song editing guide) for how to include these in templates. ** Partners - A category containing individual partner pages. *** Partners by Type - Contains subcategories for each type of partner. ** Game Mechanics - This category holds all pages that relate to game mechanics. Basically, any page that isn't a song list or an individual song should probably go here. ** Game Information - Currently, this category only contains the Update History page. We may want to move it at some point. ** Meta - This category holds all wiki-related articles. Currently it contains this page and the to-do list. ** Work in Progress - This category holds any articles marked with . ** Images - All images are categorized here. *** Album Art - All album art images that go on individual song pages. *** Event Images - Any event-related images, such as those that go up on the official Twitter, go here. *** Example Images - Any images of the game that are used for example/explanatory purposes are categorized here. *** Game Graphics - Any icons directly pulled from the game go here. *** Partner Images - This category is for Partner images for use on the Partners page. ** Videos - All videos are automatically categorized here when you upload them. The only videos that should be uploaded right now are official sound videos if a SoundCloud version doesn't exist (like Kanagawa Cyber Culvert and Flyburg and Endroll). ** Templates - All templates should be categorized here. If you don't know what a template is, don't worry about it. ** Disambiguations - Any pages that disambiguate are categorized here. As of this writing, it's empty. ** Help - Currently empty. This might be where the Meta articles are supposed to go. ** Candidates for deletion - Holds all candidates for deletion (articles marked with ) until deleted by an administrator. Category:Blog posts